


Love is a complex

by Writingispeaceful



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Boyfriends, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-05 01:30:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12180279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writingispeaceful/pseuds/Writingispeaceful
Summary: Fear is a complex.Liam Dunbar was hopeless.





	Love is a complex

Fear is complex. There are several different kinds. Dread. Fear of the unknown. Fear of the thing you know but are trying desperately to un-know. Fear for someone else. Hopelessness.Liam Dunbar was hopeless.  
His fear turned into anger,screaming to get out and let his roar out,but he didn't give in.Scott usually noticed that Liam was scared when he started trembling and mumbling for no reason in the middle of sentence.  
Fear is an instinct. To give a broad analysis, fear is the small amount of knowledge of the outside environment. You don't know it's limits, it's beginning or end. You feel exposed, while something in your environment is completely shrouded in the unknown. Fear is a safeguard that keeps us from making bad decisions in situations we do not completely understand, yet.   
Liam felt ringing in his ear,thumping of his heart against his sweaty chest.His fingers were curled into a fist,nails digging into palm.Liam's mind was starting to fail.Like an engine that turns over and over but never kicks into action.  
Fear is a weapon,a knife.A knife that is resting in Liam's guts.Someone is twisting the knife,but it was too late for him to realise that he was doing it all along.

,,Liam...Are you okay?" Theo asked putting his hand on Liam's shoulder

Liam flinched,furrowing his eyebrows at Theo.Theo scared him.He didn't know what about him was terrifying but it twisted the knife in his guts.

,,Get away from me," Liam growled,showing his yellow eyes  
,,I'm not trying to hurt you," Theo said raising his hands  
,,How can I trust you?Where am I?"  
,,You're in your room,"  
,,Liar,you-"

Before Liam could finish a sentence he looked around and saw his room.Theo wasn't lying.

,,I called Scott.He said he will be here soon," Theo said

Liam felt weak and helpless.He sat down on his bed,burying his ashamed face in his hands.

,,Why am I like this?" He cried into his hands

Theo wasn't the most sypmathetic person ever.He had two choices; either to stand there awkwardly or to try to make Liam better.

Theo chose the second one.He needed a place in the pack and this was his chance.That's why he was doing it...

Theo sat next to Liam who was sitting on the edge of his bed.

,,Liam," Theo spoke up, ,,This is just the wild hunt,you will be fine."  
,,I don't wanna talk to you.I don't want you to see me," Liam said,his face still in his hands  
,,Why?"  
,,Because I feel weak and disgusting," Liam said raising his head  
,,There's nothing weak about this.Weak is when you give up,you're fighting," Theo said placing his hand on Liam's back.

Theo began to slowly rub his back in circle motion.Liam sighed,shaking his head a little bit.He looked back at Theo who was biting his lower lip.

,,Thank you," Liam whispered  
,,I'm glad I could help," Theo said smiling

This time Theo didn't have one of his usual evil smirks.One of those smirks that made people punch him in his pretty,arrogant little face.  
Theo's cheeks turned dark red color when he felt Liam's lips on his.His eyes widened and he couldn't breathe.Was that a good thing or a bad?Theo couldn't think,he just kissed back.

None of them knew what they were doing,but Liam didn't feel scared anymore so that must've meant that they were doing something right.


End file.
